Conventional clothes racks for home use or for use in shops for exhibiting commercial products are commonly made of wooden slats, metal tubes, or plastic members. These conventional clothes racks require much storage space when not in use because they are not collapsible. There are also known detachable clothes racks/When not in use, a detachable clothes rack can be collapsed. However, when the parts of a detachable clothes rack are detached, they must be well kept. If one part of a detachable clothes rack is lost, the detachable clothes rack can no longer be set up again.
Even with the prior part patents and prior designs, improvements are warranted and required to provide for different designs and elements not shown, used, described, or implied in the prior art.